


I Love Rock 'n Roll

by KingJackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, jackson is a drummer, there's.....not much else to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Jackson is a drummer in a band that Mark has heard of.





	I Love Rock 'n Roll

Friday nights were Jackson’s time to shine.

 

Free from the stress and responsibilities of his everyday life, Jackson used his weekends to the best of his advantage, always starting them off with a literal bang. Joining a band was always something he longed to do since the moment he seemingly mastered a small snare drum during his school band tenure, but it took years to find a group that actually drew a solid crowd. While he couldn’t yet rely on the cash earned from weekly gigs to support himself on exclusively, Jackson enjoyed more than just his share of the money, stealing the spotlight with his precision and magnetic charisma behind his kit.

Even from along the back of the stage, Jackson commanded the room. Sure, he wasn’t the lead singer and he couldn’t convince his bandmates to place a microphone within five feet of his kit while they performed in fear of losing even more of the crowd’s attention to the bubbling percussionist, but he held a sense of undeniable swagger, connecting with the audience by simply impressing them with his skills.

That night was like any other gig, Jackson’s band loading in on time and sound-checking while a few uninterested regular customers had a few drinks and watched whatever sport happened to be on the television. The group actually had an opener for the night, giving their band a moment to actually warm up and wait for more attendees, something they had only recently achieved. Jackson was even more thankful as it gave him time to sneak a peek at the audience, scoping out who he could single out and impress more than the others. 

To Jackson, it was almost a game: find the person who seems the most disinterested and get them to care. Some nights, his energy would be wasted; certain people seemed to purposefully refuse his outstanding charm and talent, moving to another section of the small bar or even worse, leaving the place completely. Jackson always held out hope for the better outcomes, the times where he found the _perfect_ unsuspecting person to seduce - musically, of course. Putting a smile on their face or receiving a ‘ _great show, man!’_ after their set always made him feel good, but getting a number or even leaving the venue with his fixation for the night was the true pinnacle of an evening. 

Geared up in a skintight black tank top and shorts that allowed him the range of movements he needed, Jackson sat up from the chair where he had been practicing a few pre-show drum fills, keeping his drumsticks in his hand as he went to take his traditional pre-show look. The opening band had warmed up the crowd and were wrapping things up, groups of people scattered throughout the open space and nearly reaching the bar along the opposite wall. Jackson usually looked to the area closest to the stage to find his next target of his charms, but each person of interest seemed too wrapped up in personal conversations or something extremely interesting on their phone. He wanted someone who seemed to have nothing else to rely on, a person who wouldn’t take a chance on looking away, even for a moment.

Glancing to the wall on the right, Jackson noticed the old jukebox that never seemed to actually play what you asked it to, neon green and orange lights outlining its bulky frame. However, a slim body cast a shadow along its edge, leading Jackson’s line of sight to a man he hadn’t noticed at first. The man was skinny, emphasized by his choice of form-fitting denim and an oversized gray t-shirt. Dusty gray hair was held up off of his face by a thick headband fashioned from a bandana. Jackson couldn’t help but admire the slope of his nose as the mystery man took a sip from his bottle of beer, head tilted back to give Jackson an even better view of his long neck. His other hand remained in his pocket, gaze seemingly uninterested in the scene around him.

 

To Jackson, he was perfect.

 

Before he could make eye contact with the new stranger, Jackson’s bandmate was pulling him back from the stage, dragging him over for their pre-show ritual. After doing their traditional chant in unison and slamming a shot of fierce liquor back, the band prepared to go on stage, waiting for the lights to lower and the crowd to scream.

On the singer’s cue, they headed for the stage, Jackson putting on a big grin as he took his seat behind the drum kit, immediately scanning the crowd once again to locate the man from earlier. Thankfully, he hadn’t moved an inch, drink still firmly planted in his hand. It almost felt like the man knew he wanted his attention, doing everything short of turning his back to the stage in order to avoid the nonverbal confrontation.

With a slight nod from the guitarist to stage left, Jackson broke through the cheers from the crowd that had gathered with a count of four on his sticks, diving into their opening track. The opening band had warmed up the crowd well as they immediately were receptive to the upbeat song, dedicated fans in the front row singing along with the familiar melody. Nothing compared to the rush Jackson felt during the first song of their sets, the high energy pulling him along for the ride. Jackson felt that if he looked like he was having the time of his life, the audience would reciprocate, bouncing energetic vibes back and forth.

He hadn’t forgotten about the stranger near the jukebox and another quick glance proved his charms were working overtime as the man was now smiling in his direction, nodding his head along with the beat. Jackson shot him an overconfident grin, dimples poking through as he accented the glance with a wink. The mystery man glanced to his left, then his right as if Jackson would be flirting with anyone else around him from his place on stage. Keeping on beat, Jackson rolled his eyes and tried to nonverbally confirm that the glance was indeed for _him_ , no one else around looking even half as interesting. The man seemed to understand him perfectly, a knowing smile gracing his lips as they parted to reveal a mouth of bright white teeth. Pointing his bottle in Jackson’s direction in a sign of _thanks_ , Jackson offered a smirk, turning his head to focus on whatever was next in the set.

The remainder of the songs went by in a flash, Jackson continuing to shamelessly flirt with the stranger yards away. It was times like that where Jackson secretly wished to be the lead singer, able to dance and shimmy around the stage, getting as close as possible to anyone in the audience. If he was the singer, he could make innocent comments in between songs, picking out the man and asking him what he really wanted to - all under the guise of entertainment. But maybe, Jackson thought, _that’s_ why he liked his position as the drummer: his target for the night always knew it was about them, never wondering if it was all for show. Jackson had no position to entertain anyone but himself during the show, so it had to be a genuine connection, even if it were only for a moment.

As soon as the band wrapped up their final song and thanked the crowd, Jackson knew he had a small window of time to continue executing his plan to get to know the man near the jukebox. Often times Jackson would stall himself by talking to his bandmates or a fan or two would cause him to delay his mission, resulting in the mystery person to disappear for good before they could even introduce themselves. That night, Jackson gave a weak excuse to his guitarist who simply rolled his eyes as Jackson sprinted off the stage, hoping to meet the man he had kept his eyes on all night.

Disappointingly, the jukebox was abandoned, no sign of any man nearby. Jackson cursed under his breath, upset with himself for taking even a second to explain to his bandmate where he was going for the short period of time. However, just as he was about to go back to the stage to begin disassembling his kit, a cold, wet sensation brushed against his arm, snapping him back up to face the smiling stranger.

“Beer?” He grinned, hand outstretched with a amber-tinted bottle tilted in his direction. “Seems like you’ve earned it tonight.”

“Thanks!” Jackson beamed, accepting the drink and taking a large swig before holding out his other hand. “Jackson, you are?”

“Mark,” he smiled, shaking Jackson’s hand before leaning back against the jukebox. “You guys were great tonight, everyone seemed super into it.”

“It was a good gig,” Jackson agreed, smiling as he recalled how much the band had grown over a short period of time. “Have you seen us play here before?”

“Maybe,” Mark offered a sly smirk and an apathetic shrug of his shoulders.

“And I’ve never met you?” Jackson scoffed, giggling at his own overreaction. “Impossible.”

“Maybe you’re too busy being the center of attention,” Mark suggested, hiding his smile with another sip from the bottle.

“Ah,” Jackson conceded, pointing a finger in his direction with a goofy grin, “so you _have_ been here before.”

Mark giggled, drinking more as he and Jackson spoke briefly about their nights, how the rest of the show was and how Jackson kept his energy up for such a long set. Jackson felt comfortable speaking with the other man, loving how his face lit up at most of the jokes he made and the way he knew how to pace the conversation so Jackson didn’t completely dominate it. Before he knew it, Mark had bought him a few beers in the short period they had been chatting, their bodies slightly closer together as their natural chemistry took its hold.

“Jacks!” The band’s guitarist came over, slapping a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “You gotta pack up, Jae’s taking the trailer back in like fifteen and I don’t think you wanna haul your shit home.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jackson sighed, automatically handing his drink to Mark. “I promise I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay,” Mark smiled, appearing to be caught up in Jackson’s charismatic pull, “I’ll wait.”

Grinning widely, Jackson headed back to the stage with his bandmate, whistling to himself as he began to dismantle his set. The guitarist packed up his items as well, laughing to himself as he noticed how upbeat Jackson had been acting.

“You’ve really got that dude wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” He joked, Jackson smiling fondly in return.

“Something like that,” Jackson replied, shrugging as he packed his things away. “Hope you guys don’t mind if I sneak out with him instead of coming home in the van.”

“Like we expect anything different,” he laughed. “Just… make good choices.”

“Thanks for the pep talk,” Jackson giggled, standing up as he began to wheel his cases over to the back loading area, helping his bandmates load his items up before rushing back to return to the bar to find his date for the night.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m still here,” Mark giggled, passing back his drink from earlier as they met back by the corner of the bar.

“I know, I know,” Jackson smiled. “I guess I still have a lot of energy from the night, you know? It builds up with the set and I don’t always have an outlet for it once we finish the last song.”

“Hm,” Mark hummed softly, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Need a way to burn off that energy?”

Jackson couldn’t help but return the look right back at the other man.

“Your place or mine?”

 

 

After Mark volunteered his home for the night, Jackson summoned a ride for them both through his phone, climbing in the backseat once the driver had spotted them waiting on the curb. During their conversations inside the bar, Mark seemed level-headed, patient and calm, everything Jackson never saw within himself. But things always seemed to change one alcohol and the backseat of a cab were in the mix, one sharp turn of the car sending Mark sliding into Jackson’s lap, the two taking it as a sign from above to let their inhibitions go.

Mark’s mouth met Jackson’s immediately, hands planted on his sides for stability. Jackson smirked as he pulled Mark into a more comfortable position, letting him straddle his left thigh as they made out, slightly buzzed and a tad sloppy. Street lights flickered through the window across Mark’s soft features, Jackson catching a glimpse as they parted for only a breath, the drummer sliding his fingers slowly through Mark’s tousled grayish locks.

With a greasy smile, Jackson kissed him again, hands unable to behave as they slipped down from Mark’s head to his arms and then even lower, casually grazing up his shirt to touch his soft skin. Shivering from the other’s touch, Mark let out another giggle, kissing Jackson a bit harder in return, biting on his lip with a low whine to follow.

“Mmm… is this what I was missing out on when I didn’t notice you?” Jackson mumbled, dragging his mouth along the sharp line of Mark’s jaw to behind his ear.

“Feel lucky I stuck around long enough to get to this point tonight,” Mark countered, licking his lips as he sighed at the sensation.

As Jackson lazily kissed and sucked along the exposed skin of Mark’s spacious neck, he felt the other man slowly roll his hips against his thigh, a more noticeable moan sounding out. Knowing that the cab driver didn’t _exactly_ sign up for that kind of business, Jackson pressed a single finger to Mark’s lips to quiet him down, motioning for the other to move off of him in order to slow things down. Reluctantly, Mark nodded and moved back to the seat of the car, remaining close to Jackson so they could at least kiss in a more subdued way until they reached their destination.

The driver barely grunted out a word about their arrival before Mark had clicked open the car door, pulling Jackson out along to the front porch of his house. Watching Mark fumble with his keys was almost endearing; Jackson loved watching his conquests get riled up and pushed out of their comfort zone. Once the door had been unlocked and their shoes had been removed, Jackson followed Mark inside quickly only to be pressed up against the wall once he entered the main living space, the pair wasting no time to get back to their bookmarked pace from inside the cab.

With his one knee wedged between Mark’s thighs, Jackson let the other man take control, hands pinned against the wall as Mark kissed him passionately. A slight roll of his hips into Mark’s confirmed that no tension had been lost since the car ride, both men letting out low moans at the contact. The atmosphere was electric in the quiet, dark home, Mark pulling Jackson away from the wall and down a hallway, making a right turn into what was the master bedroom.

Taking the opportunity to put his own spin on the night, Jackson kissed Mark until he backed the man into the bed, hands already searching for the button at the top of his jeans. Swatting Jackson’s hands away playfully, Mark instead reached for Jackson’s fly, easily unzipping them and pushing them down enough to palm over his erection building in his briefs. Barely holding back a tiny whine, Jackson bit his lip and forced a grin as he pushed into Mark’s hand, wanting his on-stage charm to seep into their bedroom escapades.

“Mm… you did this,” Jackson mumbled, watching as Mark continued to tease him through the thin fabric.

“As planned,” Mark shot back his own flirty wink as he moved his fingers inside the elastic waistband of the briefs, sliding them down painfully slow, looking up at Jackson as he went. Unable to keep his hands off of the other, Jackson ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, removing the bandana as Mark moved down with Jackson’s garments, finally ridding him of everything below the belt. 

On his knees, Mark stroked Jackson tentatively with delicate fingers, looking up as he wrapped the rest of his hand around the hardened length. Jackson was suddenly much quieter, almost in a trance as Mark touched him in all the right ways, plump lips grazing the tip before his mouth went to work on the rest. Gasping softly as Mark took more in, Jackson pulled on the other’s hair enough for the man to shoot him a dirty look, his grip loosening instantly.

“S-sorry…” Jackson muttered, sighing as he settled for leaning against the foot of the bed frame to keep his hands occupied. A muffled sigh was all Jackson received in return, Mark too preoccupied with the dick in his mouth to really offer any word of _thanks_.

Lost in his own thoughts, Jackson imagined a scenario in which they never left the bar, getting too drunk to wait until they picked a place to go, settling for the small room backstage that never quite locked properly. Maybe Jackson would have to learn to be quieter, or maybe Mark wouldn’t be as sharp with his blow job skills, but either way the thoughts made Jackson even hotter, gaze shifting back to the one between his legs, bobbing his head up and down at the perfect rhythm. 

“S’good…” Jackson grumbled, reminding himself to keep his hands on the bed. “Mm… deeper… you know you want it…”

Another glare was shot his way, albeit a bit more playful as Mark slowed down to a painfully restricted pace, mouth taking Jackson in deeper and deeper, just not at the rate the brunet expected. Mark’s fingers rubbed Jackson’s thighs as his hands made their way to his hips, holding him in place against the bed. It was hot and wet, almost too good for him to hold on much longer, hips beginning to roll all on their own, fucking into Mark’s mouth at a steady pace.

“Hot like that,” Jackson moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and back open again as a shock of pleasure shot through his body. “Suck it so good…”

Moaning lowly, Mark placed his palms on Jackson’s hips as he pushed himself back up, pulling off of his cock with a slight pop. As Jackson caught his breath, Mark wiped his mouth and stood up, nodding towards the bed as he undid his own pants.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Mark spoke in a low voice, arousing Jackson both physically and mentally. “Take the rest off.”

Jackson liked the way the night was going, loving the fact that Mark had switched his persona for the bedroom with ease. He also liked showing off, tossing his top off to the side while remembering to flex his muscular arms in the slightest way, turning his head to watch Mark’s reaction. Instead, Jackson was greeted by the sight of Mark already stripped down completely nude, slowly jerking himself off to the miniature strip show Jackson had offered, cocky lopsided smile on his face.

“Sorry, I ran out of singles,” Mark laughed softly. “Spent them all on beer for this hot guy at the bar.”

“That show was free of charge,” Jackson walked over a few steps, unable to keep his eyes off of what Mark had been packing.

“Lucky me,” Mark giggled, the sound slightly out of place with their chemistry in the moment, Jackson cracking a smile in return.

“You must be the luckiest guy in the world,” Jackson remarked, turning around slowly to head back to the bed, “getting me all to yourself." 

“Yeah,” Mark shrugged, following him over, watching as Jackson climbed onto the mattress, suggestively moving onto his hands and knees to show off a different angle of his body. Just as he watched Mark go to open the nightstand to retrieve the necessary items for what naturally came next, Jackson grabbed his wrist, pulling him back his way.

“Come on…” Jackson flicked his tongue outside of his mouth, motioning towards Mark’s cock only inches from his face. “Let me get it fully ready.” 

“Mm… someone who likes to give _and_ receive,” Mark moved into place in front of Jackson’s pose on the bed, letting him mouth at his tip. “Maybe lucky is an understatement…” 

Even though it felt completely unnecessary to suck Mark off moments before he’d be slamming into him from behind, Jackson was greedy, wanting to taste every inch of him before the night was over. He loved having the power to finally make Mark whine and whimper as he picked up the pace, hollowing out his cheeks as he took the other man in deeply. Even though Mark seemed to dislike the hair pulling Jackson had attempted earlier, it didn’t stop him from doing the exact same, Jackson actually enjoying the slight tug on his head.

“O-okay,” Mark gasped, pulling away quickly, leaving a trail of saliva dripping from Jackson’s mouth.

“I’m that good, huh?” Jackson giggled, watching Mark fumble with a bottle of lube fetched from the nightstand.

“I’ll give you a final score at the end, how about that?” Mark smirked, moving onto the bed and behind Jackson, immediately applying the contents of the bottle with his fingers. Shivering at the new touch, Jackson sighed, letting Mark take his time in slowly pressing each finger in, not missing the soft kisses along his back as he went. 

“Mm… stop teasing,” Jackson pushed back against his fingers, moaning softly at the contact created before hearing a slight _click_ as Mark moved his hand away. Seconds later, Jackson felt a different pressure at his entrance, biting his lip as Mark’s hands roamed his backside.

“Tell me you want it,” Mark demanded, hands gripping Jackson’s hips tighter. 

“I want it,” Jackson rushed, sighing at his own impatience. “Come on…”

“Tell me…” Mark dug his fingers in more, Jackson aching for more than that kind of a touch.

“I want _it_ ,” Jackson grunted. “That dick, I want it. Give it to me…” 

“Yeah…” Mark sighed, seemingly pleased with Jackson’s direct admission, pushing into him slowly while holding the other’s sides. For a moment, he didn’t move, fully inside of Jackson, but he knew better than to think Mark would take things nice and slow, ready to encourage him through it.

“Fuck me,” Jackson whined, “ _please_ , Mark!”

He didn’t need Jackson’s encouragement, but the pleading seemed to work, Mark rolling back and pushing back in at a rhythm he hoped the other was capable of. Jackson did his best to not make too much noise early on, wanting to show that yeah, it was _good_ , but he wasn’t _that_ easily impressed, holding onto the sheets for some sort of stability. However, his plans went out the window as soon as Mark adjusted his angle ever so slightly, a moan loud enough to echo around the room leaving his lips.

“Knew you’d be loud in bed,” Mark smirked, grabbing Jackson’s hips firmly as he continued fucking him from behind.

“Mm… w-well,” Jackson attempted to protest, moaning and sighing instead of finishing his argument, grunting into the pillows out of frustration and, well, pleasure.

As Mark continued at the perfect pace, Jackson let himself go, allowing each sound to leave his body to show the other man how amazing the entire experience really was. Mark was supposed to be the quiet stranger leaning against an ancient jukebox, but instead he was a man on a mission to ruin Jackson’s life - in the best way, of course. No one could fuck him quite like Mark seemed to, no one bold enough to even make him beg before penetration. Mark was so different than he expected, and in the end, exactly what he craved.

“Mm, I wanna see what else you can do,” Mark moaned softly, slowing his rhythm down and pulling out as Jackson whined to protest.

“ _Asshole_ ,” Jackson sighed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he realized Mark could hear.

“Dirty talk?” Mark laughed quietly, moving onto his back as he stroked himself again, motioning for Jackson to get on his cock. “I like that, keep it up.”

Unable to come up with anything witty in reply, Jackson did as he was instructed, straddling Mark’s lap and letting the man press back inside, knowing he would be doing most of the work. Somehow, Mark’s cocky side had held its place, one hand propping up his head as he watched Jackson pump himself up and down, riding Mark’s dick with purpose. It was Jackson’s turn to touch Mark’s exposed skin all over, fingertips grazing his chest and nipples, the gray-haired man biting his lip and moaning softly in return.

“Sexy…” Jackson whispered, rubbing Mark’s sides as he fucked himself along. “So sexy…”

Mark’s eyes remained heavy, enjoying the show Jackson was providing yet again, muscular body no match for the positions asked of him. Jackson felt something start to bubble up inside him, trying to keep his hands to his sides as he slowed the pace down, not wanting to prematurely finish before the other had reached his limits. 

As if he knew what was running through Jackson’s mind, Mark reached out, hand jerking the other off as he nodded for Jackson to pick up the pace, both reaching a similar climax. Jackson was loud to the point of unbelievability, every moan, sigh and whimper repeating itself on a loop. Mark was more subtle groaning and biting his lip with every sip of Jackson’s hips, eventually beginning to roll his own up in a pattern to match his speed. The sound of skin on skin threw Jackson over the edge first, releasing himself onto Mark’s hand and chest, breathing heavily as he watched Mark reach his own personal peak, moving to stroke the other man off and watch him come undone below Jackson’s grip.

In between sighs and heavy panting, Jackson waited for the lingering fog of his orgasm to dissipate, moving to lay next to the other man. As soon as his weight hit the mattress, Mark was up and into the adjoining bathroom, bringing back a damp cloth and cleaning them both up slowly, exchanging a smile with Jackson before getting back up to place the soiled towel in his hamper.

Before Jackson could clear his mind enough to find his next expertly crafted line, Mark was back in bed, fumbling with a small box before the spark of a lighter grabbed Jackson’s attention.

“Ugh, seriously?” Jackson scoffed, watching as Mark took a drag from his cigarette. “Here, in bed? How many times do I have to tell you…”

“What?” Mark replied, exhaling to the side as he sat up more. “You tell me it’s unhealthy yet sexy in the same sentence, what am I supposed to believe?”

 

 

Realizing that his boyfriend had a point, Jackson gave in easily.

 

 

“Fine,” Jackson sighed, turning his annoyed expression into a shit-eating grin. “But how good was I at the show? It must have been really, _really_ good if you went along with the whole act up until 30 seconds ago…”

“Top five performances ever,” Mark replied, smiling as he took another drag. “Maybe even… top three.”

“I’ll take it,” Jackson smiled, throwing his arm around Mark’s shoulders as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Those are high ratings coming from a _stranger_.”

“Yeah,” Mark rolled his eyes, giggling softly. “A stranger that you _begged_ me to be.”

“But it’s so fun!” Jackson squealed. “You love doing sexy stranger roleplay! Our sex life has never been hotter.” 

“I’ll admit it,” Mark smiled, finishing off his cigarette before placing it in the ashtray nearby. “Mostly because you’ll actually beg for my dick instead of assuming I’m easy.” 

“Do I still get my final score?” Jackson joked, cuddling up to Mark’s side as he pulled the blankets over them. 

“Hmm…” Mark tapped his chin with his forefinger, adding a bit of his own dramatics to the situation. “Four stars, pretty good… but not perfect.”

“Only four?” Jackson nudged his side, the other man giggling. “How do I get five?” 

“Next time, toss me one of your sticks from on stage,” Mark grinned. “It’ll make everyone jealous of the hot mystery man by the jukebox who always gets your attention.” 

“Deal,” Jackson nodded, smiling as he pressed a final kiss to Mark’s lips. “Can’t wait for the next show.”

“Neither can I,” Mark giggled softly, snuggling into Jackson’s shoulder. “Maybe I’ll be the one screaming _your_ name.”

“You better be,” Jackson replied with a wink, Mark blushing at the suggestion for the next big gig and their own personal show that always came after.

**Author's Note:**

> helllllooooooo!!! hope you enjoyed this... "little" ? one shot. it's been a looooooong time since i've written ANYTHING like this but i hope you enjoyed it (and the little twist i had to throw in because nothing should be as it seems). this is actually based off the joan jett song (cover?) of the same name and the summary is based on a coconut records song.
> 
> hoping to update folly soon! and i am always thinking of other things, but really. really. really. want to focus on folly most.
> 
> anyway! for funsies, what kind of band do you think jackson would be in?
> 
> OH and follow me on twitter for fun updates and general snark and nonsense: amerituandream
> 
> xoxo k


End file.
